Moses
Moses is a song by French Montana and features Chris Brown and Migos. It's the 3th song on the tracklist of his mixtape Casino Life 2: Brown Bag Legend..The song was released as the 3th single from the mixtape. Music Video https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9dz6aDhAqmY Lyrics Travi$ Scott & Takeoff I just got back from the moon I told her be back soon I don’t really wanna go Migos! Chris Brown I told her hold it down She fuckin' with the plug, told her, “Come over now" Where are all my bitches tonight? Bring me some more bitches tonight, yeah I bought a hunnid rounds She askin' for fifty, threw a hunnid thou' Where are all my bitches tonight? Bring me some more bitches tonight, yeah I'm feelin' like Moses, I'm all in the ocean, I'm partin', divided up in it like Moses She switchin' the motions and makin' them faces just like an emoji Pineapple Fanta, it mixed with the Xanax, she lovin' the codeine All of my killas, they ready to follow me, I feel like Moses French Montana & Chris Brown Got a hunnid bitches with me, feel like Moses Got a hunnid killas with me, yeah, I feel like Moses I got a yacht on the water, feel like Got a hunnid bad bitches, feel like Moses 1: French Montana Feelin' like golden, sippin' and drinkin', I'm feelin' like Kobe Sippin' and drinkin' that yellow and purple, I'm mixin' that codeine Look at the top of my Audemar, look at them bitches, they wall to wall Look at my niggas, they all in, you know them niggas don't call a lot Look at the Benz, look at them niggas, they lookin' depressed Came with her friends, throwin' them bags, that Mitchell & Ness Young cold nigga, mouth full of gold teeth Fuck nigga talkin' 'bout, nigga? You don’t know me, huh 2: Chris Brown Look at the presi', fuck with the Rollie and move like the president This shit depressin', feelin' like Moses, I'm givin' them lessons Skinny, tatted with the blue hair and the gold teeth I don’t run from woop woop, shit, fuck the police Chris Brown & Takeoff I told her hold it down She fuckin' with the plug, told her, “Come over now" Where are all my bitches tonight? Bring me some more bitches tonight, yeah I bought a hunnid rounds She askin' for fifty, threw a hunnid thou' Where are all my bitches tonight? Bring me some more bitches tonight, yeah I'm feelin' like Moses, I'm all in the ocean, I'm partin', divided up in it like Moses She switchin' the motions and makin' them faces just like an emoji (Migos) Pineapple Fanta, it mixed with the Xanax, she lovin' the codeine All of my killas, they ready to follow me, I feel like Moses Quavo & Chris Brown What you feel like? Moses What you feel like? Yeah, I feel like Moses What you feel like? Uh, yeah Quavo, Moses 3: Quavo Feelin' like Moses, pipe with the water, I cause a commotion Lil mama said she wet, she wetter than the ocean I pull up on you, rub up on you like some lotion You might call me sniper way a nigga scopin' 4: Offset (Offset) When she get on her knees it’s phenomenal When it come to trappin', give you the formula Cuban links hang on my neck like the ornament Fuck on your bitch, I give her back, don’t want the bitch 5: Takeoff (Takeoff) Dabblin' in fashion, it’s magic Two snow bunnies call ‘em Mary Kate & Ashley Keep it on me, quick to shoot a three Like Dirk Nowitzki from the Dallas Mavericks 6: Quavo (Quavo) She said she wanna fuck with a real nigga She said she wanna go to war and kill with you 50 bottles in the VIP, 50 models Momma told me watch for the snakes and koalas Chris Brown I told her hold it down She fuckin' with the plug, told her, “Come over now" Where are all my bitches tonight? Bring me some more bitches tonight, yeah I bought a hunnid rounds She askin' for fifty, threw a hunnid thou' Where are all my bitches tonight? Bring me some more bitches tonight, yeah I'm feelin' like Moses, I'm all in the ocean, I'm partin', divided up in it like Moses She switchin' the motions and makin' them faces just like an emoji Pineapple Fanta, it mixed with the Xanax, she lovin' the codeine All of my killas, they ready to follow me, I feel like Moses Quavo & Chris Brown What you feel like? Moses What you feel like? I feel like Moses What you feel like? Uh, yeah Category:Songs Category:Singles Category:Featured Songs